


I'm still alive

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Revenge, Season/Series 05, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non riusciva a capacitarsi del motivo.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Caleb Calhoun, Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Kudos: 2





	I'm still alive

Non riusciva a capacitarsi del motivo.

Sapeva di non essere stato un bravo fratello o un buon padre ma non era un buon motivo per non informarlo della morte di Norma, la sua Norma. Lui e Norma erano sempre stati più che fratelli e che poi fosse venuto a patti col fatto che quello che le avesse fatto era sbagliato non cancellava i sentimenti che provava per lei. Perché Caleb l’aveva amata, erano dovuti crescere in fretta e Norma era l’unica con cui poter parlare, l’unica al corrente di ciò che accadeva in famiglia e per questo aveva diretto tutto il suo affetto verso di lei. Era stato quello un affetto malato, illegale e abusivo ma non se ne pentiva, non quando quell’amore malato aveva generato Dylan, il figlio di cui era così orgoglioso.

Dylan aveva ammesso di non sapere più niente di Norman e Norma così aveva deciso di controllare di persona recandosi a White Pine Bay, Dylan meritava di godersi la sua nuova famiglia senza problemi di alcun genere.

Era rimasto sorpreso di non trovare nessuno in casa e soprattutto dello stato della medesima, Norma era sempre stata una donna che teneva moltissimo all’ordine e alla pulizia e Norman di sicuro non poteva essere troppo impegnato al motel per pulire ogni tanto aveva pensato mentre chiamava sua sorella. Solo leggendo il giornale aveva scoperto che Norma si era “suicidata” ma non ci aveva creduto.

Norma non poteva essersi suicidata, non la donna che conosceva, non la sorella che aveva tanto amato, non la madre di suo figlio, doveva esserci qualcosa di sospetto si era detto, e doveva essere colpa o di Romero o di Norman, uno dei due doveva sapere qualcosa, specialmente il ragazzo. Quando aveva visto la lapide non era riuscito a trattenere i singhiozzi, cosa ci facesse lì e accanto alla futura tomba di Norman era un mistero, ma quel ragazzo gli doveva assolutamente delle risposte.

Perché non aveva avvisato lui o Dylan? Perché la casa era in disordine? Perché tutti sembravano convinti che Norma si fosse suicidata quando lui sapeva che era impossibile?

Chick non aveva saputo dargli risposte così aveva deciso di tornare a casa Bates in serata, Norman o non Norman, di sicuro dovevano esserci degli indizi da qualche parte a casa, era sicuro che Norma non si fosse suicidata ma doveva trovare delle prove valide e soprattutto aveva troppa rabbia in corpo per non sfogarla contro Norman.

Si era fatto strada nella cantina senza sapere esattamente cosa cercare finché non aveva notato quella porta e come mosso da una forza invisibile l’aveva aperta. Mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto immaginarlo … quello era troppo per lui, come? Perché era lì? Non doveva trovarsi lì, cosa ci faceva il cadavere perfettamente conservato di Norma Louise Bates nella cella frigorifera vestita di tutto punto e seduta come se lo stesse aspettando?

E … poi divenne tutto nero.

***

Caleb lo aveva colto di sorpresa ma per fortuna sapeva come risolvere quel problema.

Fin dal suo arrivo non aveva fatto altro che causare problemi e indispettire Mother ma ora ci avrebbe pensato lui. Mother lo aiutò a scendere le scale e lo vide, aveva scoperto tutto, aveva scoperto che Mother era ancora viva e non poteva permettere che andasse in giro a dirlo a tutti.

Per questo lo aveva colpito, solo allora si era reso conto della presenza di Chick ma lui era gestibile. Avrebbe pensato a Caleb in un secondo momento, ora la sua priorità era Chick, e proteggere Mother. Avrebbe sempre protetto Mother, l’amava troppo per mettere a rischio il suo piano, aveva così tanto bisogno di Mother e lei aveva sacrificato così tanto per lui, difenderla sarebbe stato il minimo necessario da fare.


End file.
